


snatch that sweater

by kissgirls



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Sweaters, sweater stealer, uwu i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissgirls/pseuds/kissgirls
Summary: small snippet i wrote





	snatch that sweater

**Author's Note:**

> g,,,,girls

“what are you doing?”

rayla stops in her tracks, eyes widening and cheeks reddening, as claudia’s voice bounces around the room- turning slowly to face her girlfriend with a sheepish smile. one of her arms is twisted in claudia’s biggest sweatshirt- her head just slightly poking out of the top and hair a mess. she can just barely see out of it- claudia stands smirking in the doorway- one eyebrow raised in amusement.

“not anything dumb, that’s for sure,” is all she can manage to say. her cheeks grow warmer.

claudia lets out a laugh that almost makes up for the embarrassment of being caught. almost.

rayla quickly finshes putting on the sweatshirt, and then regrets it. her red face is now out where claudia can  _see_  and now she’s going to get teased. good job, rayla.

she clears her throat to distract from her red face. “uh,” rayla says convincingly. “you weren’t supposed to see that.”

claudia giggles. she then points to rayla’s hand, where rayla’s dark, long sleeve shirt peeks out from beneath the bright pastel sweater. “ _i’m_  supposed to be the dumbass in this relationship.”

“yeah, well, i guess we share that title now.”

they giggle together. claudia closes the gap between them with a single step and boops rayla’s nose- rayla crinkles it.

“meanie,” she says.

claudia kisses her. god, she loves this girl.


End file.
